The Game
by Sakura1301
Summary: It's rated PG13 and R. Sakura and Li started going out a LONG time ago and now, Li's at her house. Playing a little....GAME. AND it is NOT an NC-17 ficcy. But it seems like it. So, please R+R. That is all. Thank you.


DISCLAIMER: Of course we all know. The basic thing just about every story has a disclaimer. And if its in the CCS section, it usually says: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. NOT ME! So, on with the ficcy!

****

The Game

By: Sakura 1301

Syaoran and Sakura had been dating for several years already. And during that time, Syaoran had issued some beatings to people. And they were all guys too. Basically for bothering Sakura. And since then, no one has bothered her since. Because they were smart. It was very simple. Bother her. You die. Syaoran was by her side just about all the time. Except for during the night. But today, something was going to happen. Something very unexpected.

"So, I guess this is goodnight. I guess i'll see you tomorrow." Li said. Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks for wonderful night Syaoran." He smiled. "So, how about another date tomorrow? Say....5:00?" She smiled. "Hmm....how about 4:00? That is, if thats fine with you." He knodded. "Okay. 4:00 it is." Just then, his stomach growled. Sakura giggled and he blushed. "Would you like to come in for something to eat?" He smiled. "Um...what about your brother?" She smiled. "He's working late tonight and father wont be back till over midnight. He said he had lots of paper work to do." He smiled. "Okay." "Well, come on in." He stepped in and she shut the door. They walked to the kitchen. "So, what would you like?" "Uh....anything is fine." "Okay, then how about some curry?" "Okay, sounds fine to me!" "Okay, why don't you go watch TV or something while I fix dinner." "Okay." And he headed to the living room while she gathered the ingredients.

Li turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels. There was nothing on but some boring crap. He stopped at the discovery channel. Nothing else was on except this animal program. He leaned back as he watched. It was a documentary on the Komoto Dragon. (Sp?) 

TV: And so, during mating season, the Komoto Dragons....

Li flipped the TV off before the show got to the....scenes of the....Okay. Enough with the TV. 

After about 30 minutes, both had eaten and were sitting on the couch. Talking.

"So Syaoran, how was diner?" "Uh, it was okay." "Mou Syaoran!" She said as she slapped his shoulder playfully. "Okay, okay, I was joking. It was good." "Better. Ugh....this is soooo boring." "I don't mind as long as im with you." "I know." She leaned over to his ear and whispered sexily, "Why don't we go to my room and play a little...game?" Then she sat back down and smiled her sweetest smile. "Really!?" "Yeah." She said as she licked her lips. "Okay! Im up to it!" And they headed to her room.

It was about 12:00 and Mr. Kinomoto was on his way home. 'Sakura must be in bed by now. I think ill just go strait to bed and skip dinner tonight." He said to himself as he kept his eyes on the rode.

Yukito and Touya had just arrived at the house. Unknown to Sakura and Li. But both Yukito and Touya were in the heat of passion as they made it up to the door. Both frenching eachother as Touya tried to unlock the door as he scrambled with keys in his hands. Then, as he got the key into the lock and turned, both men tumbled into the house. Touya fell first and hit hard on the floor as Yukito fell on top of him and they STILL continued to french. They both scrambled up and closed the door. They parted for some air and then they headed to the living room. As they sat down, Touya could hear Sakura upstairs. Sakura was making alot of noise by herself. He listened carefully. Then he heard, "OH! SYAORAN!" Then some groaning. "Syaoran! Your such a bad boy!" Then he could Li. "You know I am." "Well, its my turn now!" "But im not finished with you yet!" Touya growled. He then stood up and off of the couch. Yukito pulled him down. "Leave them. They have the right to do what ever they want." Touya was about to protest but was cut short as he felt Yukito's mouth on his. And the heat was on again! They fell off of the couch and was now on the floor goin at it. 

Mr. Kinomoto was almost home now. Just about a mile from his house now. Almost there.

It was now 12:10 when a car pulled into the driveway. Mr. Kinomoto stepped out of the car and looked towards the windows. Hmm...how strange. The lights were on. But he dismissed the thought as he saw Touya's car parked by the curb. He walked up to the door and inserted his keys and turned. 

Unknown to Touya and Yukito that his father had arrived home, they continued their kissing. And upstairs, the two continued there little game of....fun.

Fujitaka stepped in and the first thing he heard was some moaning. He figured it was Touya with his new girl friend making out. But ho ho ho! Was he in for a suprise! He stepped into the living room to see Touya on the floor kissing something or SOMEBODY under him. As he rolled over, he gasped. It was...it was...it was...YUKITO!? "OH MY GOD!!!" He yelled by accident. Yukito jumped up and same with Touya. Both were redder than ripe tomatoes. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Touya yelled with his hands in front of him. "I was...I was...I was just giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation!" "Touya yelled. "Don't lie Touya! You lied to me! You said you had a girl friend! Is Yuki that person!?" "I-I...Well! YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT SAKURA'S DOING!!!" Fujitaka eyed him suspiciously. He then turned to the stairs and headed up to her room. 

As he headed up to her room, he heard some groaning and, "OH! Your hurting me!" Thats when ideas started to pop in his head. He then grabbed the door knob and swung the door open to come face to face with..... "Oh! Dad! Your home early!" Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka face faulted. Sakura and Li were playing Monopoly and Sakura was losing badly. Li had just about all of her money, she was in jail, and he had a tab with how much she owed him. Touya burst out yelling. "WHA!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SCREWING MY SISTER OR SOMETHING!!!" Li scowled and gave him a glare. "YOU are so sick minded." Li said as he turned back to counting his money. Sakura glared at her brother. "Touya. What gave you THAT idea!?" She said eyeing him suspiciously. "Well, I, uh....I heard things up here." "Like what?" She asked getting annoyed. "Well, I heard you yelling, 'Your such a bad boy!'" Touya said trying to impersonate her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and a blood vain popped out of her head. "I was losing at the game! And HE cheated. Thats why. Now, could you leave? I would like to finish the game before Syaoran leaves." Fujitaka took a breather as he then saw that nothing happened with her. But he wasn't finished with his GAY son. "Son. Lets leave them alone. As for you. I will have a talk with you and Yuki." "B-BUT!" "No buts. Now move it." And he ushered them both out of her room and closed her door. 

Sakura grinned at Li and he grinned at her. He crawled over to her and started to give her some more butterfly kisses. "Syaoran, you REALLY are a bad boy." She said. He looked up at her and smiled. "As you know it."

****

THE END

______________________________________________________________________________________

So. How was it? Kinda funny how it had a turn of events at the beginning and end. Huh? And for those who didn't really get it, lets just say, they were having a HOT make out session in her room. And usually, I would never pair Yuki and Touya up together, but, I wanted a small change in things. But just for fun. And yes. There is no continuation. This is it. Nothing more, nothing less. So I recommend you to NOT ask for me to continue because you'll just be wasting your breath. Well, check out my other fics. Well, JA NE!!!


End file.
